Mokona's Sky Patrol
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: Long before she know about his adopted dog brother, Amar Ma'aruf, she didn't know that he kept having adventures in the feudal world. When she was brought there, Mokona Tails Yamato will have the adventure of her life...
1. Mokona The TwoTailed Fox

CHAPTER 1: Mokona the two-tailed fox 

An alarm clock started ringing, at the early hours of the morning, A small fox hanyou slowly wakes up from her bed.

"Ugh… who'd put an alarm clock there, na no?" She grumbled.

A/N: I should point out that na no is the same way Purin Fong say na no da. Both had no meanings.

On the face of the clock had a pasted note, which only inscribed two 'wakie, wakie' on it.

She grumbled, jumping off the bed and to the bathroom. Before that, she snatched her towel and some clothes.

"Mokona, honey, are you ready yet?"

"I'm up, mom. Where's Inu-no-nnii-chan, na no?"

"He had fever, and Tsubasa is taking care of him right now. "

After a small chat with her mother, Reika Yamato, Mokona dragged herself to the bathroom. When she was there, her older sister, Sherry had already occupied the bathroom.

Mokona moaned. But then, her sisters, both Resha and Sherry pulled her into the bathroom and into the bathtub.

"Sherry-nee-chan! Why you do that for, na no?"

"To make sure you go to school much early."

"And with that, you're taking a bath with us officially starting today."

Sherry poured some shampoo to her two-tailed younger sister, while Resha scrubs Mokona's back with a brush.

After eating her breakfast, Mokona kisses her mother's hand, before leaving. She ran to her school's compound, with her tail a propeller. As soon she got there, she went into her standard 4 classes' assembly line, 4 Perdana (Perdana means prime, also one of Proton's cars.)

"HI Mokona."

"HI, Nina, na no." 

"You're acting funny today. You're okay?"

"I'm fine, na no. "

After the assembly, they went into their own respective classes, with their homeroom teacher checking who's absent and who's not. Later, they went to study. After four periods, which is 30 minutes each, there's recess. Usually, Mokona didn't go to the canteen; instead, she uses her free time in the library. Before she get in, Mokona took off her shoes. There, she meets Hisami Mitsui, her senior..

"HI, Hisami."

"Oh, good morning, Mokona. You look lovely today. "

"Thanks, na no."

"AH, before I forget, the library had registered a new book about machinery. You want to borrow it?"

"Sure, na no!"

She took her purse, and she pulled out a students' card. With a barcode scanner, Hisami scanned the barcode on the card, pushed some buttons on the keyboard, and thus, she recorded the book on Mokona's library book account.

"Well, Have fun with it, Mokona-chan."

"I've been wandering, Hisami-chan. I heard that the school is having persocoms in each parts of organizations in school, na no"

"Our library will be having one too." 

"Cool, na no!"

Mokona yawned a bit.

"Well, I got to go back to the class now, na no."

"Mokona, teachers now said that students couldn't stay in classes during recess. "

She sighed a bit.

"Oh, man… now where could I sleep, na no?"

"Let's see, how about you sit at the sofa there and read the book? I'm sure that'll overcome your problem." Hisami stated, pointing at the red sofa behind a partition.

"Okay, thanks Hisami-chan, na no."

As she waited for the recess period ends, Mokona read the book she borrowed. Little did she know, she will face something different from her recent life…

A/N: Mokona's Sky Patrol is set around before A-01 appeared in my previous fanfics, also before she even know the Feudal Era exists. In other words, this fan fiction is the prequel to First Mission Start. So this is my new series. Please enjoy and please review.


	2. Meeting With Inuyasha

CHAPTER 2: Meeting with Inuyasha

When she got home from school, she noticed that nobody is around at the moment. She went to the kitchen, and on the refrigerator's door is pasted a note. It reads…

"Dear Mokona… Your father and I are going out to shop for some kitchen's stuffs. Your dog brother is having extra class today, so be patient, okay? There are some eggs in the fridge; I still have some leftovers from breakfast."

"Moan…" Mokona moaned.

She was about to take the eggs when her sensitive ears caught some suspicious noises.

"Darn, he's not here…"

The boy in red clothing wanders around, peering from Ma'aruf-chan's room window. Suddenly, he heard some grunting on the shrine grounds and a slight shriek next door.

"Is someone there?" He whispered.

No answer.

When he came into the room, she bumped into the boy in red haori.

"Oh no, not another one…" 

"Shh, I'm from your side. What's going on there? Where's Amar Ma'aruf?"

"He's having an extra class today… and who the heck are you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore now."

"There! They're up there!"

"Damn it!"

He jumped off the window and on the ground one storey below, killing one of the strange creatures one by one.

_Where is he when you need him…_

Meanwhile, Mokona were attempting to contact Tsubasa. She did after few tries later.

(3A SMKTR2)--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amar-sama, there's a phone call from the Yamato Shrine."

Fearing the worst that could happen, he replied the call.

"Mokona? What's going on?"

"Inu-no-nii-chan, there is something going around at the shrine… AAH!"

"The connection is offline."

Upon hearing the scream, the previously noisy class went quiet all in a sudden. He asked his teacher for him to be excused. Then, he requested Tsubasa to carry his bag and walk home with the twins.

Hang in there… Mokona-chan… 

Mokona slumped near the hanging earpiece of the phone, with blood all over it, and a cut ran from her shoulder to her waist. The demon was about to devour her, until…

"Leave that girl alone, you scum!"

Blood from the demon spilled to Mokona's face. She looks almost lifeless, but at least she's still alive. That particular boy picked her up, bringing her out of the house and into the wellhouse.

"W…where…are…you…t…taking…me…na…no…?" Mokona asked weakly, so weak that she doubt that the stranger couldn't hear any every word that she uttered.

"I'm going back to where I came from. I can't leave you here until Amar-san come back home."

Then, both heard the sound of blade of a katana slashing into flesh.

"He's here. Stay calm, okay?"

"I…I'll be…fine…just…be quick…na…no…"

"Inuyasha! So glad to see you! Where's Mokona?"

"You mean that two tailed fox? She's in there!"

"Go and bring her to Kagome. I'll finish them off first."

Inuyasha sped to Mokona, picking the now blacked out girl, and he jumped with her into the well. Ma'aruf-chan took this advantage of this, using Agunea at the demons. As they're gone, he followed both Inuyasha and Mokona to the feudal era.

When Mokona woke up, her vision is as blurry as a car's stained windshield. She saw two figures, one with auburn-like hair with the face of a small boy and big green eyes. Next to him is a pair of red eyes, and it smells like a cat…

"She's awake, Kagome."

The said girl moved over to inspect Mokona's wounds. She undressed the bandage, and to her, the wound is almost healed.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess that I'm fine. Maybe for now, na no."

She looked at the girl's chocolate brown eyes. She's human. That's when Ma'aruf-chan came.

"Inu-no-nii-chan!!!" 

Mokona burst into tears and she hugs her surrogate brother tight.

"It's okay, Mokona. You're on the safe side now." She calmed her, patting her back.

She then turned around to the rest of the strangers.

"I'm sorry, but I think that we're not properly introduced yet, na no." 

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, this is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and last but not least, Inuyasha."

"Thank you so much for saving me, na no."

"It's okay."

"Anyways, where are we?"

That question was terribly hard for the others to answer. Amar Ma'aruf brought Mokona out while Shippo with Kirara followed them from behind. Then, they sat down on a root of a giant tree.

"Inu-no-nii-chan, where are we exactly, na no?"

"To cut the story short, we're in Japan's feudal era."

"W-what?!"

Mokona stared at the ground, dumbfounded and speechless. She was in another world, and yet, she doesn't know or even have a clue of anything here.

She started to cry again, but this time, she hugs Ma'aruf-chan again, to make sure she didn't cry again.

"It's okay Mokona."

Suddenly, she caught the scent of a youkai, which later were sensed by her dog brother too. Later, a figure appeared beneath the trees.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru? Who is he? 

Sesshomaru walked and then he stands there, looking at the terrified Shippo and Mokona.

"What is it you want?"

"That's none of your business. However, I got the desire to fight you again. And this time, I'll kill you."

He unsheathed Tokujin, pointing the point of the sword to Amar Ma'aruf. With his sword not in hand, he seems to have a little bit of trouble defeating him for the second time…

A/N: The second chapter is done, and with a cliffhanger… how Ma'aruf-chan is going to fight Sesshomaru without his sword? Please read and review, also wait for the next chapter too. TQ.


	3. The Pain Beneath A Fox's Heart

CHAPTER 3: The Pain beneath a Fox's heart

"YAAH!"

Amar attacked first, clawing his way with his Muramasa Blades technique. Sesshomaru blocked it, making the bloody blades reflected off him and to the ground.

"Without your Katana, you are not going anywhere."

"Oh yeah?" He replied, picking up a leaf. "Tetsusaiga!" He bellowed, turning the new leaf into Tetsusaiga.

As Amar kept fighting, Mokona noticed that something is going wrong. Although Amar's copy ability was perfect, he seemed weak in some sorts.

As Tokujin hit Amar, Mokona stepped in, crouching in front of Amar, facing Sesshomaru.

"Hey, what are you thinking Mokona?! Get back!"

"You always protected me, Inu-no-nii-chan. Now I'll protect you, even if it means I have to work myself out!"

"Useless."

Sesshomaru charged at them both, but Mokona reacted much faster, turning into a spinning ball, which hit the inu youkai head on.

"Iron Tails!" She yelled, turning her tails as hard as iron. She slammed Sesshomaru one time, before she backed off from the angry daiyoukai.

"Are you sure about this, Mokona?"

She nodded. "After all, I'm trying out my powers as a fox, that's it."

"What's your next move?"

"Offense and defense!"

Both touched their index fingers together, and they synchronized their movements.

Mokona looked at Sesshomaru, with his eyes turning red every second.

"Okay! Kitsune bi!" Mokona bellowed, hurling azure fox's fire at Sesshomaru, but he dodged it.

"Agunea!" Amar Ma'aruf followed her with Agunea's brief lightning strike.

Sesshomaru took the chance to counter attack. "Dragon Wave." He announced, striking Tokujin into the earth, and unleashing one of his powerful attacks.

Mokona started rotating her tails like a helicopter. She floated and she steered herself to Amar Ma'aruf.

But then, the lighting bolts struck her and her dog brother too. Amar went unconscious, and Mokona fell on the ground, paralyzed temporarily by the strike.

"Inu-no-nii-chan!!!"

Mokona's yelling is very useless. Sesshomaru swung his sword…

…but something stopped him, and it was… MOKONA!

"What are you doing?!" Sesshomaru hissed.

Mokona's eyes were completely blood red, and she was blocking the sword with her wrist. The two tailed fox growled, and she attacked Sesshomaru. He had no choice but to retreat.

"Uh…Mokona…" Amar stirred, waking up from his downfall. He saw the aura that surrounds Mokona, and at the same time, she collapsed.

MOKONA'S DREAM --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mokona-chan…" A voice called Mokona's name.

Mokona woke up in an empty space, only darkness around her.

"Wake up… it's me…Modoki…" The same voice echoes.

"Huh?"

"You didn't remember me at all, didn't you?"

"You…you look just like me!"

"That's right. I am you.

Modoki looked like Mokona herself, but the differences is that Modoki looked much older than her, with marks on her face and a pair of pointed ears, similar to a youkai. In addition to that, her blonde hair is very long, reaching the floor. She wears the same outfit as Mokona, only that's it looked bit too small for her.

"You just awakened me."

"I don't understand what are you saying!"

"Maybe this'll help."

Modoki walked to Mokona, and she puts her hands on Mokona's head.

_Please…anyone…please help inu-no-nii-chan!_

"Remember that?" Modoki started, removing her hands from Mokona's head.

"So it was you all along…"

"Yes. But remember this Mokona. We have to stop meeting each other like this from now on."

"Why?" The confused two-tailed fox asked a question.

"Because if we meet each other frequently, you'll never be what you are now…"

Mokona woke up again, this time; she woke up in Kaede's hut.

"You're okay?"

"Well…sort of, na no."

"I see that you're fine."

"Maybe…"

The next day, Amar brought Mokona back home. She returns to school as usual, but being bit different than before.

"Mokona?"

"Ah, it's you… Hisami-senpai…"

"What's wrong? You're not usually bubbly like before. Did something matter?"

"…."

"Come on, Mokona."

"I don't know… but can you don't tell anyone about this, na no?"

"Sure. A promise is a promise, Mokona. Tell me everything."

Mokona gave all the details to Hisami. She told everything, especially about Modoki Mokona.

"What did I didn't understand that what did she said by 'if we meet each other frequently, you'll never be what you are now', na no…"

"What she meant by those words is that you'll never be the same Mokona we know now. The active Mokona becomes passive, from sweet and charming to depressed and violent Mokona."

"I…see…"

"Did you understand that?"

Mokona nodded. Her senpai was right.

"Let's go, Mokona. Your recess is over."

"Is it over already, na no?"

"Yep. The bell just rang few seconds ago."

"I didn't hear it though, na no."

Mokona continued her class until it's the time to go home. She felt very different than before. Her heart felt like it's throbbing every second, as she remembered her dog brother's face.

_Is it I or I just feel both sad and pain at the same time?_

She remembered every word that Modoki said to her. She couldn't afford being a violent demon. She can't be a demon or a youkai…

A/N: Time for another chapter. Please take your time to read the chapter, and review. Keep on supporting me in my fanfics, OK? TQ.

S/N: Oh yeah, I would like to tell you a bit about Modoki Mokona or Fake Mokona. When I wrote about her in this story, I felt like she's more suitable as Mokona's split personality rather than a long lost twin. What do you all think? Send your opinion by my private messaging. TQ.


	4. Mokona and Shippo

CHAPTER 4: Mokona and Shippo 

Mokona walked home from school. She walks all alone, and as she had enough, Mokona takes a rest occasionally.

"Huh?"

She suddenly sensed Modoki around. Mokona shrugged her minds off her, and she ran home.

'I'm home!"

"Hey you're home, honey."

"Mom, isn't dad was supposed to be working today, na no?"

"He had a day off."

Hideki was constantly changing the channels until he stopped in a rerun of yesterdays' Asian Cup soccer match between Malaysia and Singapore.

"Go and take a bath, honey. We're having a special lunch today."

"R-really?" 

"Yep. Your favorite pancakes."

Mokona jumped on to a chair at the dining table, waiting for her pancakes. As she waited, the two-tailed fox dozed off. Amar just came home with Sakura for the next monthly test, when he saw Mokona sleeping on the dining table.

"Mokona."

No answer. To wake her up, he tickled Mokona at her ears with his hair. The two-tailed fox woke up with a jumpstart, accidentally elbowing Amar Ma'aruf at his chest. He fell off with the chair and then both ended up on the floor with a loud slamming noise of a teak chair colliding with the tiled floor below.

"Oops! Gomen nasai, Inu-no-nii-chan!!!"

"its okay, Mokona. Nothing serious, really."

Mokona's face was so adorable when she feels guilty.

Right after she's done with the pancakes, Mokona jumped into the well, unnoticed by Amar Ma'aruf.

Feudal Era 

"Hello, is anybody home?" She asked.

"Ah, it's you Mokona. Inuyasha and the others had gone traveling."

"Well, if they're away, I might as well find them. Don't worry, Lady Kaede… I can fly."

"If that's the case, you must find them before it gets dark."

"Okay!"

She went to the compound and then she starts rotating her tails like a helicopter. Seconds later, she's few feet off the ground.

With her senses, she could pinpoint Inuyasha's location. She landed at the place Inuyasha and his group was having a break.

"Hi, everyone!"

"Mokona-chan!" Shippo beamed, looking at the Kitsune hanyou.

A little while later, Inuyasha said that she must protect herself when danger comes. Mokona knew defensive tactics so he showed Inuyasha her best technique so far; the Iron Tail. She whipped the tree, snapping it in half. The tree came crashing to the ground, with Mokona feeling victorious.

However, Kagome noticed that something rather… wrong at the moment. Mokona now rarely end her sentences by 'na no' but she starts her conversation with 'na ne". It would seem rather weird, for Kagome as she was referring to Mokona drastic personality change. She started to get active all in a sudden.

"Nothing to worry about me, Kagome-chan."

"Huh?" Kagome started to look confused.

Mokona smiled a bit.

"Na ne, Kagome-nee-chan, I can read minds, remember?"

"I didn't know that."

"It's okay."

The next day, Mokona is busy playing with Shippo, and she brings along a top and some toys that is similar to Shippo's.

Also, she showed Shippo her talent in top crossing, as she duplicated another top out of hers. She spun the top, and she showed Shippo the tactics of crossing a top.

"Did you usually play this at your time, Mokona-chan?"

"Na ne, I usually play with the boys after their silat trainings." She said." I sometimes win, and the match was very fun you know."

"You broke another person's tops?"

"Na ne, yes. We will make new and better ones after that, and everyone has an equal chance of winning."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was looking at the young couple with a happy-looking face.

"They are so cute together!"

"What do I care…"

Yep. The couple loved to play top crossing with each other. However, unknown by them is that Naraku is planning to do something with Mokona. He had a plan… a very bad one. And it may involve Mokona's impending death…

_A/N: Fourth chapter after quite a while, don't all think? Yep, some spoilers and some thank you from me for reviewing my stories and putting me in alerts and favorites! So, IFA (Inugami's First Adventure) is finished, so keep on reading other of my stories. Read and review! TQ._


	5. Beginning

_CHAPTER 5: Beginning_

"Didn't I just saw Mokona just a few minutes ago?"

"She just went out playing tops and then she's g-"

"She's GONE?!"

"No she isn't, you idiot. She just going to take a bath in the river."

"That made me feel bit relieved. Thanks, Sango."

With that, Amar Ma'aruf ran off to the nearest river…

…but Sango didn't know that Amar Ma'aruf was a fake. The real Amar Ma'aruf was sleeping at his room after his lunch!

River

"Mokona? Mokona, are you around?"

"Eh, inu-no-nii-chan! I thought you were sleeping…"

"I didn't. Well… I did, and after that I used Tsubasa to surf the Internet."

"Did you check your e-mail?"

"No."

After drying herself with a towel she brought from her time, Mokona started putting on back her clothes. While she's putting them on, something hit her in realization.

"Mokona…?"

Running in front of that fake Amar Ma'aruf, she steadfastly yelled… "You're not inu-no-nii-chan! Who the heck ARE you?"

"What are you talking about, Mokona?" Amar Ma'aruf retorted.

"Na ne… so smart of you to fool me, eh? But remember this, Naraku… you can't fool a Yamato like me! The first thing that inu-no-nii-chan ALWAYS do when he turn on the Internet is to check his e-mails!"

The puppet gave a fiendish smile, something Amar Ma'aruf didn't have. Giving an evil laugh, he transformed to Naraku.

"How smart, fox kit."

"Thank you."

"Now if are ready, now is the perfect time to kill you and absorb your powers."

"Na ne, I'm always ready."

Naraku let out an evil laugh (A/N: I got that his' are similar to Dracula's in the Dance of Illusion PC Engine mix. So damn similar!) before he started attacking.

While Naraku was confusing the fox hanyou, Mokona steadily knelt down, holding a number of leaves in her hands. She then threw it all in the air, yelling " Kitsune Ability, Panchor Jackhammer!"

"What are you doing, fox?"

Mokona held the lightweight combat shotgun in her hands, gripping it tightly.

"You think that toy of yours could defeat me?"

"Na ne, this is no toy, and now I'm going to punch holes on you!" 

The Jackhammer roared through the sky, spitting shotgun pellets one shell after another.

_She is as dangerous as that human. I might as well play along._

Naraku kept pushing her, but Mokona only use her shotgun. That dark lord tried to pierce the hanyou with his roots, and while he's using it, Mokona started to fly.

"Be gone, vile monster!"

The pellets was shot, and they were aimed precisely every second, and Naraku evaded her.

_Now's my chance! _Mokona thought, landing back on the ground. "Kitsune-bi!"

"You're pathetic."

"No I'm not! Crissaegrim Cutter!" Mokona slung the automatic shotgun on her back, switching to her sharp claws. She then mimicked Amar's technique, throwing vacuum blades at Naraku.

"Is that all you got?"

"This is just the beginning! Electric Star!"

Using her mirroring powers, Mokona called lightning bolt that crashed down on Naraku. It's a powerful attack, albeit that it's a copy.

"Where did he go?"

"Right here, kit." Naraku spoke behind Mokona, only to find out that her feet had smacked his face.

Mokona backed away seeing she had managed to hit the hostile unit. Naraku rubbed his hand gently at the spot where Mokona's feet came into contact.

"You're good."

Mokona didn't answer or anything as she just stared at Naraku with jaded eyes while she's in her stance.

For a kit, Mokona's a tough girl. Good thing she learned how to defend herself while the enemy is too near. Resha was right after all.

"Looks like you got me. I'm impressed. Your potential is something I couldn't explain with words."

"Enough talk."

"Fine then. We'll meet each other again some other time soon."

Naraku disappeared beneath the thin air. The two-tailed fox dropped her hands to her side, meaning that she's at ease.

"Modoki, can you hear me?" 

_Yes. I can hear you._

As Modoki spoke, Mokona's body pulsed.

"Should we continue doing something else?"

_Like what, dear?_

"Maybe like getting back to the workshop."

_I'm with you, Mokona. Let's finish up the motorcycle that came in yesterday._

"Okay. If you say so."

Mokona got back to the campsite, telling the others about her intention. She then flew back to the well, getting through it and rushing to the workshop.

"I had enough of adventure for one day." The yellow fox muttered when she got into her workshop.

_A/N: Ah, finally, another chapter for MSP. If you read this, I had thrown in some new stories, along with upgrades of some other stories. Not one, but (I think) eleven different chapters and two new stories. So keep on reading and reviewing. TQ._


	6. Stalker

CHAPTER 6: Stalker 

After finishing the motorcycle a friend of her father sent in to repair, Mokona returned to the feudal era the next day. She was carrying a messenger bag with her, filled with her things.

Mokona shivered when she remembered the moment she encountered Naraku. A glance at that dark lord's eyes said something that made her even scared. Not to mention the information she acquired when Naraku was disguising as her beloved brother.

You can't run anywhere. Your powers are worth being mine. I'll absorb your body and I'll make sure that power belongs to me. And that's all she can poke out from the demon's wicked heart.

"Mokona?" Sango spoke while tapping at the hanyou's shoulder.

"WHAAAH!" Mokona screamed in shock, and she cowers at one of the room's corner.

The others blinked when they saw Mokona's actions.

"Is something did matter?"

"I'm fine, just a little bit shocked."

"**Well, I should ask her to do that again. You're such a coward, Mokona**." Modoki spoke, with Mokona's body pulsing orange aura.

"Who said that?" Shippo asked, now's his turn to be scared.

"**I did."**

"Um… minnasan… the one's who's talking is Modoki Mokona… my spirit…"

"**Tee hee, hee… though all of you can't see me, it's wonderful that you had become Mokona's friends. No need for introductions, I knew all of you since my Mokona here first met you."**

When Modoki spoke, Mokona didn't even open her mouth.

"That was so cool!" Shippo exclaimed.

"**Not cool enough, Shippo."**

"Na ne, I met Naraku the other day, and he disguised himself as my brother. I've read his mind and he said that he wanted to absorb my powers."

"**Mokona's body is designated to control two souls at once, and of course Naraku couldn't absorb her and have three souls. That'll be catastrophe and I can guarantee that."** Modoki added.

"I see."

"But he was determined to have you, and you didn't even have any weapons to use instead of your tail!"

"**You're wrong there, Inuyasha."**

"And why is that so?" Inuyasha was irritated.

"Na ne, I have my Panchor Jackhammer."

"What's that?" Miroku asked.

"From what I learnt, that Jackhammer is a combat shotgun, right?" The priestess inquired.

"Na ne, you're right dead on!" Mokona winked.

A strange looking weapon popped out of nowhere. That's the Panchor Jackhammer, a lightweight combat shotgun. As Kagome examined it, the shotgun was entirely made out of plastic but the interior of the weapon was of course metal.

It was maybe just a few kilograms in weight, but it sure it light.

"How did you get this, Mokona?"

"Na ne, I'm a kitsune, remember?"

Oh, I forgot about that…

Unknown to all of them, Naraku was watching the situation by Kanna's mirror.

"She's no ordinary kitsune. Her powers are so attractive."

"What about her powers that made you so interested in her?"

"Stop asking questions, Kagura."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That night, Mokona and everyone else were sleeping at a headman's village house after Miroku stopped by and offered to vanquish evil demons from the house. Like what her dog brother thought few days ago, Miroku was taking advantage this, flirting with any girls he could find before Sango knocked him out with Hiraikotsu.

It was probably 2 am in the morning when she woke up back. The two-tailed fox tried to get back to sleep but it was seemingly impossible.

So she now had to loiter around while waiting till morning. She should be tired when daybreak.

Or maybe much sooner than that.

"What was that?"

"Mokona? Aren't you asleep?"

"I just woke up, Kagome."

"Mokona, I can sense Shikon jewel shards!"

"Na ne, we should not wake the others up, Let's go and find this Shikon shard while the others are asleep."

After arriving at the courtyard, Mokona asked Kagome to hold her hand tight when she is already on air. The two-tailed fox cleverly uses her tails as an advantage to fly. Then, Kagome gripped Mokona's hands, making sure that she would not fall.

They stopped down when Kagome sensed the Shikon shard had stopped moving at the clearing below.

"Kagome, be careful."

"Okay." But then, both of them stepped straight into a trap, making both Kagome and Mokona hung upside down.

This was an embarrassing situation to Kagome (that's because she's wearing a skirt and hung upside down!) but at least that perverted monk is not around.

"Mokona, get me down!"

Mokona was also struggling to cut the rope with her claws. She swung a little bit and used her attack on the rope. Kagome flipped back to the ground safely.

"Kohaku! Get the fox!"

A figure swept past Kagome and cut the rope on Mokona's rope, followed by Mokona coughing. Kohaku now had Mokona in his hands.

"That was rather pretty easy there, miko."

"Kagura!"

"We should be going now, and she now belongs to Naraku!"

"Kagura! Let go of Mokona!"

Her yelling is not enough to recover the two-tailed orange fox back. Now what should Kagome do to get back her friend from Naraku?

A/N: A cliffhanger again… unlike most characters, Mokona is pretty much defenseless, as she had to call her Jackhammer if she'd ever going into a fight. Now, Kagome had to do something before Naraku absorbs her two-tailed friend's body! Read on and review! TQ.


	7. Boss Battle!

_CHAPTER 7: Boss Battle!_

"Kohaku! Get the fox!"

A figure swept past Kagome and cut the rope intertwining Mokona's leg, followed by her coughing. Kohaku now had Mokona in his hands.

"That was rather pretty easy there, miko."

"Kagura!"

"We should be going now, and she now belongs to Naraku!"

"Kagura! Let go of Mokona!"

---

"Where am I?"

"Hello there." A boy's voice echoed through the small space. "I hope you won't feel uncomfortable."

"Na ne, it's alright. I can take care of myself… you're Kohaku right? Sango's younger brother?"

That boy addressed nodded. Just then, Modoki came into the conversation.

"_**You were forced to do this, don't you, Kohaku?"**_

"H-how did you know that?" He stammered. "And how did you know me?"

"I'm a mind reader and my whole family is a mind reader too. Oh, before I forget, Mokona 'Tails' Yamato and the one's talking before is my guardian spirit, Modoki."

"_**Pleased to meet you."**_

"Let's see, I've made a perfect battle plan, and it'll gonna involve you too. You're ready, Kohaku?"

"Yeah…"

"_**Well, then, go to rest."**_

Unknowingly to Mokona, she had already dropped the na ne prefix out of her speech…

Kohaku woke up at midnight when he heard the cell's door crashed to the ground.

"You're coming?"

Kohaku nodded; unaware that Naraku is watching everything. Mokona anyway was getting trigger-happy with her Jackhammer, constantly peering at corners. When she arrived at a large hall, Kagura was waiting.

"I was sure that you will come out of the cell much quicker than Amar was." She said. "Dance of the Blades."

To avoid the sharp wind blades, Mokona quickly dived to her side to hide beneath a pillar. She single-handedly fired the jackhammer at the wind sorceress, not knowing else what to do.

"_**Mokona, try to burn her."**_

"Okay!" She then ran in front of Kagura. "Kitsune Bi! Flamethrower!"

Mokona threw a blue ball, which spewed fox flames fiercely towards Kagura. At the same time, she fled.

"That little fox! She's trying to get away!"

_Get her, Kohaku. I want her soul._

Mokona suddenly pivoted on her left heel, turning back and stopped instantly. Kohaku was kneeling on the ground, holding his head.

"_**Naraku, I know you're out there. Come out, you coward!"**_

Modoki guided Mokona what to do next. However, she was hit by Kohaku's sickle on her back.

"_**Mokona!"**_

Mokona fell, but she kept her sturdiness.

"I'm alright, Modoki. Seems like I still can fight, and I can heal the wounds with the PSI Recover." Mokona then took a deep breath. "PSI Recover!"

In an instant, her wounds are healed.

'Let's move on to the fryer, then! PSI Fire Barrier Omega!" Once she finished it, a fire shield enveloped around her (a la Sonic the Hedgehog 3…)

"Finish her, Kohaku!"

Kohaku threw his chain sickle at Mokona, but she flew away with her tails, before she dunked down at the young demon slayer with the barrier's Fire Dash. Kohaku was knocked away to the wall unconscious while Mokona stopped at a skidding stop.

"Perish the Fire Barrier! PSI Magnet Barrier Alpha!"

This time, the fire barrier dissipated, and changed into a white force field. Kagura then attacked with her might.

"Dance of the Blades!"

But the two-tailed fox was not faltered; she instead cowered in the spot and the wind blades just bounced off the force field.

"My turn!"

Mokona rolled into a ball, making some noisy buzzing sound. She launched herself at full speed, knocking Kagura at a terrifying impact.

"How can that fox be so strong?!"

"Kagura, retreat. We have to go now."

"Hmph! The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!"

Kagura, Kohaku, Kanna and Naraku fled from the battle, leaving the young orange fox jumping and leaping around in joy.

"Hurray! I won!"

"_**I thought you were going to be finished up." **_Modoki said.

"I just remembered what Kyle taught me when we're visiting the United States…but still, I wanted to go home…"

"_**Let's go then. Everyone was waiting for you."**_

A/N: This chapter took a whole couple of months to finish because I didn't want to end MSP too soon. Well, I took a long time to make sure everything was up to my usual standard. So, keep on reading and reviewing, TQ! 


	8. Silent Night

_CHAPTER 8: Silent Night_

"Hello? Is that Kyle?"

"It's me. Let me guess… this must be Mokona, right?"

"That's me!"

"Hey, I hadn't heard from you for a long time. How's the Boeing Stearman I sent to you?"

Kyle asked.

"Well, I had just got my plane license and I had made some modifications on it. I called it the Tornado!"

"Same here, but I called my plane Typhoon."

Kyle could hear the other side laughing.

"What is it?"

"Oh no, it's nothing… I just don't believe that these planes still existed." Mokona said after she stifled her laughter.

"It's just they are still under production, but only if someone wants to order it, they'll do it."

"I see…"

"Well Mokona, I hope we can meet again sometime soon. If you have anything to ask about the Boeing Stearman, just give me e-mail. See ya!"

Kyle placed the receiver before getting back to modifying his biplane.

Back at Mokona, she had grown so attached with Inuyasha's group that she came to visit them almost everyday. Amar however, made not-too-frequent visits since he had a monthly test coming up soon. Shippo had considered the two-tailed kitsune more like a companion, and Mokona regards Shippo the same way he does to her.

However, there are a lot of things that she didn't tell to her group.

Mokona was at first born with a single tail, but few weeks later, the tail splits into two. Unlike her older twin sisters, Mokona was very frail and sick when she's very young. Reika was worried too often about Mokona as she grew very slowly. She was diagnosed with some kind of a rare disease that later caused her to stop growing completely.

Thankfully, that disease was not fatal.

Despite of her small size, Mokona had the ability to fly with her double tails and carry an object that was twice her weight. She can carry heavy objects while flying although this varies her flight time. She gained the nickname 'Tails' akin to a popular videogame character that had the same abilities like her.

Unlike Kyle Thorndyke, her best friend, Mokona gained this ability as normal while Kyle had been genetically modified.

Today, Mokona had the thought of showing the others how'd she handle the Panchor Jackhammer, her favorite weapon from a PC game.

"Okay, all barrel drums ready with the 12G shells." Mokona then immersed herself into a reverie. "What should I do if Naraku came back for me or Modoki? That time was a lucky break, and luck always came with a price tag…"

"_**Mokona, what are you muttering about?"**_

"It's nothing, Modoki. I'm just planning on what to do."

"_**Well, you should start moving now. We can't wait for them, right?"**_

"Okay."

Mokona flew away with her helicopter tails, following Inuyasha's scent.

At Inuyasha's group, they were traveling from a village to the other when they heard a whizzing noise. Kagome knew that the small-helicopter's rushing wind's noise was Mokona's tail but Inuyasha idiocy came first as he withdrew Tetsusaiga.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Its just Mokona coming."

"Really?"

"I'd just flew with her few days ago."

"With what?"

"Inuyasha, sit!" A loud crash ensued when Kagome said that word calmly. "You'd better know well about her. She can fly with those two tails of hers instead of just cutting trees in half."

"I don't believe it."

Mokona stopped flying when she saw the group and she landed lightly on Inuyasha's back.

"Hi, everyone!" the two-tailed fox beamed like a child. "I'm not too late, aren't I?"

"No." Shippo said.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was so angered that he grabbed Mokona by her tails like what he did to Shippo, when he gets up to his feet from the crater. Undaunted, Mokona aimed the Jackhammer's muzzle to Inuyasha's head.

"You don't dare to do that, kitsune."

"Three cheers for me!" Mokona pulled the trigger but a flag came out. "Bang! You're dead, Inuyasha."

The others laughed at the two tailed fox's antics but Inuyasha wasn't that kind of person. He was about to knock Mokona's head when Kagome yelled sit.

CRASH!

"…Sorry, Inuyasha…"

Shippo on the other hand was quite happy that he got someone near his human age (He's probably 6 or 9. Mokona's in Standard 4 in 2006, so she's 9 years old.)

Along the way, the two chatted away happily.

"Well, we had to stop here for the night."

"Camping… here?" Mokona said, as she points he finger to the ground where she's stepping on.

"Yes, Mokona."

"Well, it's not a problem for me. I'm used of sleeping outside the house occasionally." Mokona said. "I can be the guard if you all want to." Mokona volunteered.

"…"

Inuyasha can't resist Mokona's voluntarism. After all, he was the night sentry the whole time they look for the Shikon jewel shards. Although Miroku was also being a helping hand, he is not helping if he falls asleep.

Unknown to the others, a pair of eyes were watching them from afar.

---

"If I can't get the fox last time, you should better be now."

"I understand."

"Now go!"

The figure facing the veil disappeared.

"This time, I'll get that fox and her soul!"

An evil cackle could be heard throughout the eerily dark room.

_A/N: Wow, MSP sure took a long time to update. Oh well, here it is. Read on and review! Have fun!_

_Notes: We are looking for anyone who had experiences in translating English to Malay. This is for Mother 3 (EarthBound 2) English to Malay Translation Project. If you could give some help, or if you're a Malaysian, go ahead and contact me. Make sure you have a dictionary ready when the project starts._

_THIS IS NOT A DRILL OR A JOKE._


End file.
